Vitals
by thesewallsibuilt
Summary: AU: "I'm Dr. Rogers and I'll be covering all of Dr. Field's patients while she is on holiday. I hope that isn't a problem, Ms. Beckett."
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, everyone! So, to be completely honest with you... I have no idea how this idea came to me. I literally woke up this morning and there it was! So I really hope everyone likes this story as much as I will enjoy writing it! _

_A LITTLE BACKGROUND KNOWLEDGE TO KNOW BEFORE YOU START READERING: So, for the purpose of this story, Rick is a "Primary Care Physician". I don't know a lot about the medical field and their duties but i've done as much research as I can in order to write this story with a certain degree of knowledge... so if something is a little off, don't kill me!_

_Story alerts and favorites are always very humbling but reviews really tell me what you as readers want out of this and how you are enjoying it so far. _

_I'll stop babbling and let you get on with the story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, and would never wish to take it from it's brilliant writers._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kate Beckett sat in the unfamiliar waiting room of her doctor's office, patiently waiting for her routine check up. She had laughed a little when she used the word _routine _to describe the type of appointment she desired because, typically, she hadn't done this in years.

After about 15 minutes of waiting, her name was finally called and the detective was led to a small room at the back of the building. Sighing, she detached her purse from her side and sat down on the thin, white paper that covered the table intended for patients.

Just as she considered getting up and skipping the appointment, the door to her room opened and Kate looked up to find a tall, handsome man with a stethoscope around his neck entering.

"Are you the nurse or something?" Kate asked, rather bluntly. She didn't have time for formalities. All she cared about was getting this appointment over with and going back to work. She couldn't believe Montgomery had forced her into coming here.

The man smiled, clearly amused by her tone. "No, actually, I am your doctor. Kate Beckett, I presume?" He asked, glancing down at his clip board to double check the name.

"Yes, I am, but Dr. Fields is my doctor, has been for years and you..." she paused, giving him a once over and barely concealing it, "are definitely not her."

"No, I'd have to agree with you there. I'm Dr. Rogers and I'll be covering all of Dr. Field's patients while she is on a two week holiday. I hope that isn't a problem, Ms. Beckett."

She sighed, not wanting to complain. "No, that's fine. Can we do this as fast as possible though? I need to get back to work and I really wasn't planning to come here today."

"I'll make sure you're back to work in no time." Dr. Rogers flashed her a smile before turning to grab his supplies. Kate, even though she was put off by being forced to come here, had to take a moment to collect herself. This man was by far the most gorgeous she'd seen in a while. Cute didn't even begin to cover it. No, he was... rugged. Hot was definitely a better word for it. _Maybe this appointment wasn't such a bad idea after all. _her inner voice giggled.

"Okay, so we're going to start off with your vitals. Do you mind rolling up your sleeves for me?" Kate nodded and began to pull her sleeve to her shoulder. She blushed slightly at the thought of him doing it for her... what was it about sexy doctors removing her clothes that was so _hot_? She wanted to shake her head at herself for even having to ask that.

Dr. Rogers looked back to his clip board and tsked at her. "Looks like you haven't had a check up in a little over 5 years. You should really be coming in every 6 months... or at least every year." He said, as wrapped the cuff around her arm.

"I know, it was probably stupid of me to wait this long but I never really had the time. My job is really all-consuming, you know?" She decided to drop the clipped tone and go for friendly. She couldn't flirt with the man, but she could at least be pleasant.

"Where do you work? If you don't mind me asking." Dr Rogers quickly pumped the cuff so it tightened around her arm.

"No, it's no problem. I'm a homicide detective for the NYPD." She forced herself _not _to mumble as she stared at his strong hands... the thoughts that were going through her mind were less than appropriate.

"Wow!" He started, obviously stunned. "I never would have guessed that. I mean, you've got the attitude down, but you just don't seem like the type." He said, now removing the cuff from her arm.

Kate eyed him, "and what is that supposed to mean, Dr. Rogers?" Wait, did she _purr _his name? She needed to get a grip on herself.

He gestured for her to open her mouth and placed a thermometer under her tongue as he spoke. "Well. Stop me if I go to far, but an obviously intelligent, confident, and, well, attractive woman such as yourself doesn't peg me as the _homicide detective _type. I can see you as a lawyer, maybe even a business woman. But a detective? Especially in such a grueling area? It's certainly different."

Kate laughed a little at that. People were always surprised to hear about her occupation, but she had never had someone be so bold to explain their reasoning to her... it was refreshing.

"Well, I guess I'm not your typical intelligent, confident, attractive woman." She smiled.

Dr. Rogers smiled as well, slowly bringing the stethoscope up to his ears. "Well, I probably could have figured that out myself." He paused, derailing the conversation for a moment. "I am going to listen to your heart for a moment now, so i'm going to need silence for a second." He looked up at her, smiling, "just for a moment."

She tried to breathe calmly as he listened to her heart beat. It only took a few moments, and if he detected that the rhythm was slightly faster than normal, he didn't say anything.

Dr Rogers then reached around to touch the stethoscope to her back. "Now, breathe in and out really deeply for me." He said, and she swore she could detect a sultry hint to his voice... but maybe that was just her dirty mind acting up again. She took a deep breath and let it out. Then, he slowly (almost too slowly) moved the hand piece down her back and asked her to breathe in again. This time, her breath was a little shaky.

"Your breath sounds seem to be doing good. So we can move on to an abdominal exam." He motioned for her to lie down, and when he did, her heart beat sped up about 10 times it's normal pace. Thank god he checked that first.

"So, for this part and any others, you can request to have a female nurse sit in the room and witness if you feel uncomfortable." He smiled, clearly trying to convey that he wouldn't be offended if she wanted a woman present.

Kate quickly shook her head, silently kicking herself for being so eager. "No, I think I'm fine."

"Excellent! I'm going to need you to pull your shirt up just high enough so I can examine your abdomen." Kate, trying to make light of the situation, raised her eyebrow at him and, thank god, he laughed in response. "Hey! I asked you if you wanted a female present! This is a normal part of check ups!"

Kate, laughing too, pulled her shirt up to rest just below her bra. She was hardly exposing a scandalous part of her body, yet somehow, in the presence of this particular doctor, she felt very, very dirty.

If she had thought her thoughts were dirty before, however, it was nothing compared to how she felt when his hands were on her. The strong hands she had watched in awe earlier, were expertly pressing areas of her stomach and it was just the simple skin on skin contact that was making her hold in a gasp.

Honestly, she felt ridiculous. Here she was getting examined by a _normal doctor_ and she couldn't help but allow her thoughts to become perverted by her dirty mind... which, admittedly, wasn't usually this dirty... at all.

"Okay, everything seems to be working properly there as well!" Dr. Rogers startled her out of her thoughts, bringing her back to reality.

"Oh, good. I can't say I was too worried but there is something about these examinations that make you second guess everything." Kate pulled her shirt down and sat back up on the table, letting her legs dangle down like she did when she was a child.

"I actually know exactly what you mean." Dr. Rogers said, now staring at her. Kate shifted, he was watching her now... almost like he was studying her. Was that normal? It probably was, she hadn't been to a check up in 5 years, who was she to say what was and wasn't odd. But seriously, he was still staring at her with a look in his eyes that... again, maybe her imagination but, really didn't seem too professional.

"Um, what's next, doc?" She asked, trying to break away from these thoughts. He didn't help things at all when he stuttered into his next answer.

"Oh! Well... now," He paused, clearly collecting himself. "Your reflexes! Your reflexes are next. You don't have to move, you're in the perfect position." Kate tried not to dwell too much on the way he said _perfect_.

"Wow! Your reflexes are ridiculously fast!" He said, after tapping both of her knees a few times.

"Occupational hazard, I guess." She laughed, finding it pretty interesting the way her body reacted to the slightest tap on the knee.

"That would make sense!" He paused, clearly a little uncomfortable, "and were you looking to get a breast or pelvic exam today?"

Kate's eyes widened and quickly shook her head. "No, not today." She paused, trying so hard to stop her mouth from talking. "I mean, I haven't discovered any weird lumps and my sex life has pretty much been non existent since I made detective a few years ago." If her eyes had widened before, they were saucers now. _No. No, I did not just say that._

Thankfully, the doctor remained professional and continued on with his questions. "And was there anything else you were concerned about?"

Now that she thought of it, her right calf had been hurting lately. It was probably just a pulled muscle, but while she was here, she might as well check. "Ya, actually. My calf has been hurting lately... maybe you could check it out and tell me how to make it a little better?"

He smiled and sat down in front of her, bringing her leg up to his lap. Wasn't he supposed to ask _her _to lift up her pant leg? Was it normal for him to do it for her? The doctor's hands slowly and lightly moved up the back of her bare leg from her ankle to her knee. Kate barely suppressed a shiver as he... what was he even doing? It couldn't be called a caress... could it? God his hands felt amazing.

"Does it hurt when I press in like this?" Kate was so turned on by these simple touches that she was not ready for the pain he inflicted when he pressed into her calf.

"Ouch! Yes." She blushed, embarrassed by her reaction. She usually handled pain better but she was too busy fantasizing about his hands on her to anticipate what he was doing.

"Okay, you probably experienced a calf muscle cramp. Basically, the muscle involuntarily contracts and in some cases, like yours, bruises because of the strength of the contraction. You'll just have to wait this one out."

Kate nodded, happy that she finally understands what's going on.

Her cell phone, thank god, rang at that exact moment, saving her from thinking of something to say. "Sorry, just one second." She said, opening her phone.

"Beckett." She answered in her usual voice, not bothering to check who was on the other line.

"Yo, we caught our guy. Ryan and I just got a confession out of him in a pretty heated interrogation. But either way, he'll be locked up for a while. Montgomery is giving us the weekend off for our hard work." Kate could practically hear the smug smile that was most certainly adorning Esposito's face on the other line. They rarely solved cases when Kate wasn't around, and this was definitely a victory for him and his partner.

Swallowing her pride, Kate decided to skip the teasing comments and commend them for their work. "Good job, Espo. That family has you to thank for their peace of mind. Have a good weekend!" She said, hanging up and realizing that she now had an entire weekend off with nothing to do.

"Sorry," she smiled up at the doctor, "that was another detective. Apparently the case was solved in my absence!"

The doctor waved off her apology in complete understanding. "Does that usually happen?" He allowed his curiosity to get the better of him.

Kate snorted as if that was a funny joke. "Very, very rarely. They must have worked pretty hard while I was gone to pull it off."

Rick laughed. It was refreshing for a woman to be so confident about herself and her profession. Far too many females in this era put themselves down in a vain quest for attention or security. Kate, clearly, didn't need or want to do that. "I am getting a sense that you're, like, super cop. Am I right?" He smiled.

"Ryan and Esposito, my team, are very capable. I'm just very... dedicated." She chose her words very carefully.

Dr. Roger's eyes lit up in excitement. "I could totally see that. You staying late nights at the precinct so you can bring justice to families. Or you in the interrogation room with a suspect playing mind games to get a confession. So hot." He said the last part under his breath, but Kate was _just _able to make it out. Her heart fluttered at his words.

"I'm glad i've given you an exciting visual." Kate stared at him directly in the eyes. She allowed her expression to give off the flirty air that was dying to get out of her system.

The doctor coughed, regaining himself. "Well, that's it for the checkup. You seem to have a clean bill of health but you should really get these done more often."

Kate was _not _disappointed. She was definitely not enjoying her time with this doctor and she definitely was not _still _incredibly turned on by the earlier calf examination and the prospect of him giving her a pelvic exam... was that even supposed to be considered sexy? Definitely not.

"Okay! Well, thank you... I guess." She said, not quite sure how to finish the appointment off. She put out her hand in an offer to shake.

"Ya, no problem. These documents will be given to your regular doctor." Dr. Rogers took her hand and shook. Kate refused to think about the electricity that shot through her hand when he took it... or the extra unnecessary moments that their hands remained locked.

* * *

_Ahh! This was so much fun to write! I really hope you all enjoyed it and I look forward to hearing from you!_

_It was so weird to call Castle "Dr. Rogers" instead of Castle or Rick. Don't worry, I'll be able to make that change soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ahh! So I am super excited that everyone is liking the story so far! I went to my soccer game and when I got home my mail at exploded with messages! _

_Thank you so much to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed. You made my night and literally put a smile on my face with every notification! _

_So I have wanted to write a scene like this in all of my stories before, but I could never find the right way to add it in. Hopefully, since it is Kate's weekend off, this fits in nicely. _

_Disclaimer: I still do not own Castle, but I will be sure to let you know as soon as I do._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Maddie! It's Kate. I've finally gotten the weekend off and yes, you are the first person I called." Kate rolled her eyes at the squealing she heard on the other line from one of her best friends.

"Finally! I was beginning to think I would never see you again! So when you say you have the weekend off..." Maddie started, causing Kate to roll her eyes and cut her off.

"I mean tonight, Saturday and Sunday. Yes, the entire weekend." Kate winced as she heard Maddie squeal again on the other line.

"Okay, Becks. I am taking you out tonight! No excuses, I don't remember the last time we had this opportunity!" She paused, gasping at a sudden thought. "_And_ ladies get in free tonight at Kiss and Fly!"

Kate groaned at the thought. "A night club? Seriously, Maddie? And when is anything _ever _free at Kiss and Fly?" That club was notorious for only allowing good looking people in at a ridiculously high price.

"Well not _free, _necessarily but if you actually put effort into your appearance for once, I can get us in! I know a guy." Kate shook her head. Despite her best efforts, she was kind of getting excited. The last time she had been to Kiss and Fly, she had waited in line for an hour only to pay 20$ at the door and carry her friend around because she got too drunk to handle herself. Maddie, she knew, was classier than that and wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Okay, fine. Come to my place at 9:30 and you can help me get ready." She paused, second guessing herself. "Actually, can I borrow a dress? I am not in the mood to go shopping and unless you want me wearing my work pants..." She was cut off by Maddie's excited shriek.

"Of course! Of course! You won't regret this, Becks! This is going to be so much fun. We haven't gone out together in forever, I've missed you." Kate smiled, she hadn't realized how much she, too, missed her friend.

"I missed you too. Now, I've got to go take a shower and eat something. I'll see you tonight!" Kate hung up the phone and moved to her bedroom.

She indulged herself in a long shower, a luxury she couldn't usually afford but _definitely _appreciated. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was only 5:30 and she still had plenty of time to relax and enjoy herself before she would be forced to amp up the energy and mood.

Pulling a book off her shelf, Kate decided to become lost in the world of her novel for a few hours. It wasn't until she heard a loud knocking at her door that she looked up from her book again.

* * *

Across town, Rick Rogers entered his loft after another long day at work. Sighing, he put his coat and keys on the closest surface he could find and sluggishly moved to his couch where he allowed himself to lie down.

He was _not _looking forward to going out tonight. Why he had agreed to do a "boys night out" as a grown man he didn't understand, but his fellow colleagues were adamant.

Right after his last patient of the day had left, Josh Davidson, a surgeon that consults at his office from time to time, informed him that he and a couple of the other doctors were going clubbing that night, no excuses.

He had tried to get out of it, but in the end, he had agreed. Now that he was finally home, however, he was beginning to really regret that decision.

It wasn't that Rick was a boring guy, not by any means. He loved to go out and have a good time, maybe even flirt with a few good looking women and sometimes even bring them back to his place. He was a self proclaimed man child, and was proud of it. Ever since he had buckled down and found himself a real job, however, he had become increasingly tired and overwhelmed by his work.

Growing up, Rick had always wanted to be self employed. He wanted to make his own work hours and do what he loved. Helping people and being in the medical field was amazing, and he did really like it, but, in retrospect, he wished he had taken a chance and gone a more creative path.

Thinking back on his day, one particular appointment kept popping up in his head. He was self-aware enough to understand that Kate Beckett had literally provided him with the highlight of his day.

From the moment he had walked into her room, he knew he was going to have a hard time remaining professional. She was not his regular patient, but as her doctor she should be able to trust that she can get a check up without him hitting on her.

He did try... he really did. There was just something about her that was so fascinating. He was drawn to her in a way that he had never been before. It wasn't just her beauty, no. It was something else. The way her eyes told a story, and the snippy attitude she put forward to hide it.

Rick shook his head and (reluctantly) got up from the couch. He shouldn't be thinking about a patient like this. It was creepy. Besides, he had to get ready for his night out with Josh and the boys.

Splashing some water on his face, Rick moved to his bedroom to find an outfit and get ready.

* * *

"I'm coming, Maddie, please let my door be!" Kate yelled as she scrambled to find a book mark to keep her page. Finally, using a take out receipt she happened to find on a near by table, she was able to get to her door before her friend broke through it.

Maddie strode in with her usual confidence. "Jeeze, Kate! How long does it take you to answer the door? I swear I was out there for like... 5 minutes!"

"That is an over exaggeration and you know it." She smiled, stopping to hug her friend. "Sorry, I was reading... lost track of time." She glanced at her watch as she moved away from Maddie. "It's 9:40! You're the one who's late!"

Maddie shrugged, unbothered by the accusation. "Whatever, what is 10 minutes less of beautification when you're as gorgeous as Katherine Beckett."

Kate giggled. "First, is beautification even a word? And second, I don't know who this _gorgeous _Katherine Beckett you're talking about is but I'm sure she can use all the help she can get."

"You're crazy. But i'm glad you've lightened up a little. Last time I saw you..." She paused, clearly, she hadn't thought about her words before she spoke. The last time they had seen each other was 2 months ago just after the 6 year anniversary of her mother's death.

Kate waved it off, not wanting to think about it. "I had a good day today. So, I want to end it off with a good night."

Maddie nudged her friend, "what kind of good night are we talking, eh, Becks?" She winked and waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I guess we'll see what happens!" Kate turned, shimmying her hips toward the bathroom where Maddie (who was currently stunned into silence) usually did her makeup and hair.

"Woah! What's gotten into you!" Maddie laughed, following her friend to the bathroom.

It took them an hour and a half to finish Kate's hair, makeup, and find the perfect outfit. That excessive amount of time, however, was _so _worth it. In Kate's mind at least. She didn't remember the last time she had felt so... _hot. _She actually felt like she had some sort of sex appeal, a feeling she hadn't allowed herself to have since she became a work-aholic prude after her mom died.

"I'm impressed, really. I don't know what happened to you in these last few months, but they've been good to you." Despite their constant joking, Kate could tell that Maddie was serious. It felt good to let loose again... even if it would just be for the night.

* * *

Since it was a friday night, the line to get in to the club was huge. Maddie, true to her word, had a friend that allowed them to bypass the line.

The music was blaring, people were dancing, and the atmosphere was exactly how Kate remembered it... except tonight, she was going to make sure she had a good time. "Lets go get some drinks!" She yelled to her friend over the loud music.

"I like the way you think!" Maddie winked and grabbed her hand as they shimmied through the crowd. She saw a few cute guys around on her way, but for some reason... despite their good looks, none of them really called to her. She knew it sounded stupid, but she felt like when she saw the right guy, she would know.

Kate was brought out of her scope when Maddie asked her if she wanted to do some shots or just sip on a drink.

"What the hell, lets do some shots!" She motioned at the bar tender to bring them two each. When they had their drinks in hand, they clinked glasses before expertly downing them.

Kate, taking the lead now, moved out to the dance floor and allowed herself to become lost in the loud music.

* * *

Rick and his colleagues finally got into the club after a little bit of waiting. Josh had put their names on the list in advance, which saved them from trying to convince the doorman that they were "worthy".

Josh and the two other doctors who had joined them immediately made their way to the bar, but Rick decided to head straight for the dance floor. He had already drank a few beers before they decided to head out, and he wasn't looking to get drunk tonight.

Almost immediately, a blonde woman latched herself onto him and danced suggestively against him. He couldn't say he was displeased by the way she was handling him, but for some reason, he just wasn't in the mood.

Despite this, Rick continued to dance with the woman who now had her back turned to him and was strategically swaying her hips against him.

After what seemed like forever, he finally spotted one of his colleagues, Derrick, in the crowd. He motioned over for him to come over and help him get out of his situation and he was all too happy to oblige. Without the girl even realizing, they managed to switch places. _She must have had quite a bit to drink._

Rick, needing some quiet, started to move away from the dance floor. He tried his best to weave through the crowd of people, but of course, one woman ended up bumping into him.

Looking up, he meant to apologize to the woman he had interrupted, but was surprised when he found himself face to face with Kate Beckett, his patient from earlier that day and she looked _stunning_. "I..." He started, but was startled when she put one hand on his shoulder and began to dance with him. His entire body tingled with her touch.

"Funny running into you here!" She said, as they danced comfortably together. Rick couldn't help but notice how much nicer it was to dance with a woman who wasn't throwing herself at him. For a second time that day, Rick allowed himself to be taken with the uniqueness of Kate. She had a sort of confidence that most women didn't have, but it was clearly a front to mask the person she truly was. He had always been intuitive, but there was something about this woman that made him want to read deeper into her... almost like he was solving a mystery.

"I was going to say the same to you! You didn't strike me as the type to come to a place like this." He said, swaying to the beat, and accidentally moving closer to her so she could hear him over the loud music.

Kate laughed, looking completely care free. "This is a very rare occasion!" She said, turning around so her back pressed against him. Again, Rick compared her to the other woman he danced with. Kate fit nicely against his chest, and she didn't give off the desperate vibe that the other woman had.

Boldly, he placed one hand on her hip and danced with right along with her. For the first time that night, he felt care free.

* * *

Kate couldn't believe herself. First, she had run into her doctor that she had thought more than one suggestive thing about during their earlier appointment and then, against every grain of her being, she decided to dance with him. Maddie would never believe it.

She relished in the feeling of his hand on her hip and couldn't help but think about how well they fit together as they moved to the music.

Slowly, she felt his other hand slide up her arm and brush her hair behind her shoulder so he had access to her ear. She shivered at the close proximity of his mouth to her ear as he whispered, "want to go sit down?"

She allowed herself to stay like that for a moment longer before grabbing his hand and pulling him to a booth where they both sat down.

"So, _Dr. Rogers_, what brings you to Kiss and Fly tonight?" She figured that was a safe place to start a conversation. God, was she nervous?

"I think given the circumstance, you can call me Rick, Ms. Beckett. And my colleague actually dragged me out here. I wanted to have a quiet night in, but he wasn't having it." Rick laughed, casually resting his hand on her knee. _Ya, this is definitely no longer professional._

"Well, Rick, since our _circumstance _is the same, you may call me Kate." She smiled, loving the warmth and electricity she was feeling from one simple hand resting on her.

Rick pouted, "darn I was hoping you would say Katherine." In any other situation, Kate would have been annoyed by this comment, but for some reason, the way Rick said her name made it sexy.

"Not going to happen. Katherine is reserved for... special circumstances." Kate said, wondering what the hell she was doing and getting at.

"Okay, well I'll keep that in mind! So..." Rick started, but was cut off by something behind her. Confused, Kate turned around to find Maddie standing there patiently.

"Can we go? It's boring here tonight and I feel like ice cream all of a sudden!" Kate, trying hard not to be disappointed that their night seemed to be already coming to an end, smiled at her friend.

"We've only been here for an hour, Mads! How do you manage to get bored so quickly!" She felt Rick's hand slowly slide from her knee, probably taking the hint. _Damn. _She thought.

"I'm just not feeling it tonight. But if you want to stay..." she paused, eying the two of them. "I can just go home, I understand!"

Kate sighed. As much as she wanted to stay with Rick, she never had the chance to see Maddie, and she wasn't going to blow it off for someone she just met today. "No, it's fine. We can go."

She turned to Rick, trying to apologize with her facial expression. "I guess... well it was nice seeing you!" She said, trying to mask the disappointment from her facial features.

"Here, give me your phone and you can call me." He said, holding his hand out. Kate, too stunned to say no, grabbed her phone out of her bag and handed it to him. She watched as he keyed in his number.

"Thanks. I'll... see you?" She wasn't quite sure what this was. Wasn't he her doctor? This was definitely not a normal circumstance.

"If you call me, then definitely." He said, giving her a smile before getting up to leave her and Maddie alone. For a second time that day, Kate left feeling confused... and more than a little excited.

* * *

_Okay, I hope everyone loved that as much as I loved to write it! Sorry for the late post, I had work and wasn't able to post it when I wanted to!_

_Anyway, yes Josh Davidson will be a part of this fic... as much as I hate him on the show. He is a doctor and it just fit too perfectly to not add him. _

_BY THE WAY: I haven't actually decided if Alexis is alive in this or not, so we'll see how that works out_

_And lastly, I figure that Kate is about 25 in this fic._


	3. Chapter 3

_The enthusiasm behind this story has been overwhelming and much appreciated. Thank you all so much!_

_Just a quick side note: This is a replaced chapter. I don't know if you will all get notifications or not, but this is not a new chapter! My spell check changed an important word in the story to mean something completely different and, well, I just couldn't have that._

_Thanks again, and here you go!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Saturday proved to be an extremely slow day for Kate who, unfortunately, had nothing to do. She read her book for a few hours and went grocery shopping to restock her empty fridge, but otherwise, Kate's day consisted of lying down in her bed, staring at the ceiling and contemplating whether she should visit the precinct against Montgomery's orders.

_There is one person who would probably meet up with you if you called... _her sub conscience continued to remind her, much to her dissatisfaction. Last night had been an anomaly. Kate rarely loosened up in the hopes of "having a good time" and although it had been fun, she didn't plan on doing something like that again for a very long time.

Despite her brain's protests, however, after hours of doing nothing and trying desperately to keep herself from calling him, she caved. She really didn't have any self control where he was concerned, did she?

"Hello? Gram?" She heard on the other line, surprised by the fact that the voice was not the deep, melodic voice of Dr. Rick Rogers, but a high-pitched squeaky one that most certainly belonged to a little girl.

"Hi! I'm sorry, sweetie, I think I have the wrong number-" She was cut off by the sound of loud giggles and a bang on the other line.

"Alexis, baby, what did I say about picking up daddy's cell phone?" _That _was the voice she had been expecting. Kate gulped, this call was certainly not going as planned. "Hello?" The tickle fight (which is what Kate imagined was going on on the other line) had apparently ended, and Rick had picked up the phone.

"Hi! Dr. Rogers? It's Kate Beckett. I was just calling to... um... I just.." She wanted to smack herself. Why _was _she calling him? She didn't really want to meet with him... did she?

"Kate! Sorry about that, my daughter thinks that every time my cell phone rings it is her grandmother on the other line." he paused, chuckling at the thought. "Also, I believe I told you last night to call me Rick."

Kate smiled at this, finally allowing herself to relax and ease into the conversation. There was no reason to be so tense. He was just a guy, nothing she hadn't dealt with before. "Sorry, _Rick._ Your daughter caught me off guard."

"Oh! I'm sorry, if it's a problem that I have a daughter..." He started, startling Kate into a quick response.

"No! No, that's not what I meant at all. I just meant I wasn't expecting to hear her voice! You having a daughter is perfectly okay with me." _Since when_? She shook her head at her inner voice. Her intuition was apparently doing the talking for her now, her brain had long since lost this battle.

"Well as long as I have your approval." Rick chuckled, "so do you want to grab some coffee or something? I'm available now..." he paused, "if that's not too soon or anything."

Kate smiled. She liked that he wasn't sure about himself. In a weird way, she found it endearing. "Actually, I'm bored out of my mind over here and coffee sounds lovely. Do you know the Black Bean?" Was she really setting up a date with Dr. Rogers?

"I practically fund their store with the amount of times I buy their coffee. That sounds great, I'll see you there in 20? Oh, wait..." He paused, "Is it okay if I bring my daughter along? I know that doesn't make me super cool but, I don't actually have a sitter for her right now."

"Ya, thats definitely okay! I'll see you in 20." She hung up the phone, and grabbed her light scarf and coat. So, she was going to go on a coffee date with her doctor and his daughter. This was totally normal.

After hailing a cab and suffering through the inevitable traffic of New York, she finally made it to the Black Bean with 3 minutes to spare. She smiled when she walked into the familiar coffee shop and found Rick and an adorable little red head already seated in a booth toward the back of the store.

"Hey!" She said, sliding in across from them. Her heart fluttered a little when she took in his appearance. Anyone who said he wasn't attractive would either be lying or blind.

"Nice to see you again." He smiled genuinely, she really liked how he displayed every emotion he had in his facial expression. He didn't hold anything back... when was the last time she was able to to that?

"I'm Alexis." The little girl said boldly, reaching her hand across the table, expecting a shake.

"I'm Kate. It's very nice to meet you Alexis." She shook her hand, trying to stifle a smile as she took in the amazing manners and cuteness of this little girl. _Cuteness, really?_ "And if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I'm four years old." She said proudly, showing Kate on her fingers.

"Wow! Practically a teenager, then." She replied, trying to look impressed. She didn't know what it was about children and their fixation on age.

Rick interrupted the conversation then, "No, no. Lets not get ahead of ourselves here. Unless we want to see _daddy_," he gave Kate a look, "cry, we won't be talking about Alexis growing into a teenager."

Kate laughed at this, and Alexis simply rolled her eyes. The detective was stunned at the maturity of this little girl.

"Anyway, I'll go and get our drinks. What would you like, Kate?" Rick climbed over Alexis to get out of the booth they were sitting in.

"Grande skim latte, two pumps sugar free vanilla." She said expertly, before remembering who she was talking to, "...please." She smiled sweetly, attempting to apologize for her tone.

Rick laughed, obviously understanding. "I like a woman who knows what she wants." He turned to Alexis, oblivious to the butterflies that were fluttering in Kate's stomach. "And what about you, pumpkin? The usual hot chocolate?"

Alexis paused, looking between her father and Kate. She was clearly conflicted by something, but Kate couldn't tell what. Rick stood waiting patiently for his daughter to decide for a few moments before Alexis barked out (startlingly similar to the way Kate had earlier), "make it a white hot chocolate, please!" Rick chuckled, nodding and turning away.

"I haven't had a white hot chocolate in a long time!" She said, not realizing until now that she would have to make conversation with this little girl in Rick's absence. It wasn't that she minded children... at all, it was just that she wasn't used to having full-blown conversations with them.

"Well," Alexis started, thinking through her words before speaking. "You were having a fancy drink, so I figured it was..." she paused, looking up in the air for a word she couldn't think of, "...imperative that I get one as well." She finished, smiling and proud that she found the right word.

Kate laughed, stunned at the large word Alexis had used in correct context. "I guess that makes sense. Did your dad teach you that word?"

She nodded, "Daddy loves to teach me new words! He says the sooner I am able to utilize the full potential of the english language, the better." She was clearly directly quoting a line that he must say to her frequently.

"Your daddy is right. It is always very impressive when a young lady such as yourself is able to properly articulate her words." She smiled as Alexis twisted her head to the side, probably trying to figure out what 'articulate' meant.

"One second!" She said, pulling a pink and fluffy purse from under the table. She unzipped the bag, and handed Kate a pocket sized dictionary. "Could you please look up the word 'articulate' for me so I can write it in my word journal?"

Kate was startled, but did as she asked, finding the word and pointing to it for her. She watched as Alexis nodded her little head and dog eared the dictionary page before putting it back in her purse.

It was then that Rick decided to come back to the table. "Daddy!" Alexis squealed excitedly, "Kate taught me a new word for my journal!" She eagerly grabbed for her white hot chocolate and placed it in front of her.

"Oh yeah?" He eyed Kate, a sparkle glistening in his eye. "And what word was that?" He handed her the coffee she asked for and sat down.

"Ar..." She paused, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to remember. "Articulate!" Kate nodded her head in approval.

"Wow, that _is _a good word for your journal. Nice one, Kate!" He smiled, ruffling Alexis' hair only to have her pat it back in place.

"Thank you. A word journal is a really cool idea. You'll be way ahead of the kids in your class when you go to school." She took a sip of her coffee, slightly sighing in pleasure as the familiar taste exploded in her mouth.

"I'm already in kindergarden. But grade 1 is where the real learning happens." Kate tried so hard to hold in the laugh that was bursting from her lips. This little girl was certainly something else.

"You are most certainly right, Alexis." She said, coughing to cover up. "Sorry, I choked a little on my coffee."

Rick looked like he was about to say something when a voice sounded from the other side of the coffee shop. "Ricky!" They all turned around to see who was calling him.

"Josh! Are you on break?" _A coworker_, Kate thought, looking up at the man who was now standing at the head of their booth. He was good looking, but she found Rick a lot more attractive.

"Yeah, i'm consulting on yet another case. I needed some caffeine to get through the rest of the afternoon." He paused, noticing (or pretending to notice) Kate for the first time. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were with someone! Who is this lovely woman?" Kate sneered a little at the tone.

"I'm Kate." She stuck out her hand, "nice to meet you. You work with Rick, I'm assuming?" She asked, not really comfortable with the way his eyes were running up and down her body.

"Not necessarily _with _Rick." She really didn't like his superior attitude. "I'm a surgeon so I consult on patients at his office from time to time. How do you two know each other?" Kate was about to answer when Rick cut her off.

"It's a long story." So maybe it _wasn't _as normal as she was trying to convince herself for a doctor to ask out his patient.

"Daddy..." Alexis whispered, tugging on his shirt. "I have to go pee, daddy!" She said a little louder now, obviously needing the washroom urgently.

Rick sighed and scooped up his daughter in his arms. "I'll be back." He eyed Josh and smiled at Kate before hurrying to the bathroom with his daughter.

"So, are you guys dating?" Josh asked, clearly not realizing his presence was unwanted.

"Not really. Just meeting for coffee." She said, hoping her short answer would send a message. She almost outwardly sighed when he slid into the booth across from her.

"Well, I know it's none of my business, but..." Kate raised an eyebrow at him, definitely not enjoying where this sentence was going, "don't let his daughter fool you. Rick is a little bit of a womanizer. I mean, maybe you'll be different but... to be honest, I've never really seen him keep a female around for more than a few weeks."

Kate put on her best intimidating look now, not even trying to hide the fact that she did not want anything to do with this guy. "Okay, thank you for the warning. I'll keep that in mind." If that wasn't a queue to leave, she didn't know what was.

"Just thought you should know." He said. With a quick smile, he got up and left her alone to her thoughts. Was Rick really a player? He seemed like a pretty nice guy and judging by the way he acted with Alexis... well, he couldn't be all bad, could he? _Don't let his daughter fool you_. Josh's words replayed in her mind over and over again. Maybe she should be a little more cautious. It wasn't like they were dating but her attraction to him, well... a little self control never hurt anybody.

Kate sat alone a little while longer until Alexis interrupted her thoughts by practically flying into the booth seat across from her. Rick, a few steps behind his daughter, smiled and slid into the booth as well. "So what did I miss?" He asked. He looked genuine... but how could she trust that now?

* * *

_Don't kill me I have a plan!_

_I mean, you couldn't possibly think I would put Josh in the story and not make him a villain... could you? Sorry... again. _

_Again, thank you for all the support and reviews. Literally every single one puts a smile on my face and warms my heart. Honestly, thank you._


End file.
